ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ako
Ako 'is a preteen girl studying to become a professional fashion designer. She works at ''Charm Boutique after school, run by her witch partner, MajoRee. Bio Appearance Ako is a young girl with light skin and a slight figure as she has began development. She has raspberry eyes and long hair surpassing her knees with a pink ombre, which is worn loose with a pair of shoulder-length, slightly curled twin-tails held by hair. Her short bangs and forelocks frame her upper-face with a single, loose curl at the middle of her forehead to match her cowlick. Normally, Ako wears a pink knit sweater with a mauve collar and sleeve cuffs, a light mauve miniskirt with a pleat of purple on each corner, light colored stockings, and mauve loafers. Personality Ako has a dreamy and romantic nature, in that she is very passionate and bright, attracting others with her friendliness and desire to help them feel their best by encouraging them in small ways, such as recommending a color to compliment their hair or an accessory to perk up their look. She is as girly and delicate as she looks and she isn't known for being book smart, but when it comes to fashion design and creative things, she makes a complete turn around. She tries to look mature in front of others but her tendency to become flustered or overwhelmingly happy -to the point of crying- at times is usually her downfall. She can be hot-blooded or respond childishly, and sometimes she struggles to prioritize. Apprentice Witch A sharp-ranked Apprentice Witch whose theme color is pink-lavender, Ako desperately wants to customize her uniform to make it her own, and her magic is often used to "prettify" things. Initially she wasn't very good at being a witch as she got distracted by other things and couldn't properly remember what she was taught, but she's naturally good at improving to brighten up the looks and mood of the person she gives her handmade items to. After the birth of her little sister, Ako's family returned to Japan, when one day Ako went out to do some window shopping -her favorite hobby- and she caught sight of a unique shop that was separated from the others. She curiously approached it to discover MajoRee, the owner inside was a witch, and after accidentally turning her into a Witch Frog she hesitantly accepted being an Apprentice in order to restore her to normal after being promised a cute outfit and permission to work in her shop. The shop focuses on chic items said to "magically" change ones looks. Her fairy is Nono, who has a pale pastel variant of her color and Ako's twin-tails and bangs. She is wise and calm-minded and likes helping Ako, but she's extremely shy. Her crystal ball is a pink-lavender ribbon. Family Mom - A model born in France, who since returning to Japan after the birth of Rosie has settled down to be a homemaker. She is an elegant and kind woman. Dad - A laid-back businessman who met his wife when his company hired the models from the Agency she worked at for an event. He is shown to be meek in comparison to the his wife and eldest daughter. Rosie - Ako's eight year old sister who she has a close relationship with and shares her interests. Rosie is a bit shy and withdrawn, so Ako often steps in to lend her a hand or make her feel better. They sometimes bicker like typical sisters. Trivia *''She dislikes messy snacks (chips, pretzels) or anything greasy because it risks staining clothes.'' *''She vaguely resembles Doremi Harukaze, so its not unlikely for some people to mistake them as relatives. '' *''Although she watches what she eats, she has a weakness for ice cream and parfaits.'' *''Ako has a crush on a shy classmate.'' *''She likes riding carousels, ribbons, and recording her opinions of various fabrics she's touched. '' *''She dislikes things like school uniforms, because while they look cute, they all look the '''same and it bores her.'' Gallery chris2.png Category:Pink Eyes Category:Pink Category:Pink Hair Category:Females Category:Children Category:Ojamajo Category:Siblings Category:Twin Tails Category:Long Hair Category:Average Category:Chrismh Characters Category:Purple